1942
by Invader Miley Phantom
Summary: Danny and Sam are somehow transported back to Germany, 1942. Soon, Sam is taken captive and they both fear that they won't see each other ever again. Sam's POV. It's kinda like a RomeoJuliet sorta thing.
1. Where Are We?

I'm laying on my bed, listening to music and doing my homework. The phone rings. I answer it.  
"Hello?" I ask  
"Hey, it's Dan."  
"Oh! Hi, Danny! What's up?"  
"Um, listen, it's a nice day out. So, wanna take a walk with me?"  
"That sounds cool. I'll see you in a little bit."  
"Awesome. I'll pick you up outside your house in twenty minutes."  
"Cool. See ya then." I hang up. "Perfect."

The year is 2006. My name is Sam Manson and I'm 15 years old. I live in the city of Amity Park, it's in Colorado. I really like this guy, Danny Fenton. He's really sweet and nice and all that junk. I hope that he likes me back.

So, Danny and I are walking to the park. Our arms are linked and I'm blushing like crazy. The cold December wind is blowing through my hair. We're both silent the whole walk there. After I start a conversation with him, Danny grabs my hand and stops me in my tracks.  
"Danny, what's wrong?" I ask  
"I have to tell you something, right here and now."  
_This is it._ I thought.  
"Okay..."  
"Sam, I lo—" I jumped up, throwing my arms around him and kissing him. He blushed when I stopped.  
"Wow," he says. I giggle.  
"I've been waiting a long time to do that." I say as I make a circle with my foot.  
"And I've always wanted to do this." He cups my face in his hands and brings it closer to his. Danny kisses me passionately. I put my arms around his waist as he takes me to cloud nine.

Later, while we were walking—and holding hands—there was a flash of light. Danny pulled me away from it and we tried to get away. The next thing we knew, everything was different. I couldn't understand any of the signs; my t-shirt and jeans became a long dress; and nothing looked familiar. I quickly bought a newspaper and showed it to Danny. It read "15 June, 1942. Distributed in Munich, Germany." We were somehow sent back in time. But first, I needed to know if any of my family was around. I asked a random person if she knew if any Mansons lived nearby. There was. I grabbed Danny's hand and ran off towards the location that the woman had told me. When we got there, I knocked on the door. My mom opened it.  
"Samantha!" my mother yelled, "Get in here! And what are you doing with that boy?! You're not allowed to interact with him!" I waved goodbye as I went inside. Mom shooed Danny away.  
"Mama!" I cried. I said "Mom", but "Mama" came out. Weird much.  
"I'm sorry _kinderla_, but he's not even supposed to be in this neighborhood."  
"But I love him! Doesn't that count for anything?"  
"You're fifteen years old. You do not know what the meaning of the word "love" is."  
"But I do!" I ran up to my room and cried my eyes out.  
_Why can't I see Danny?_ I wondered.

There was a knock at my door. It was Dad.  
"Papa?" There it is again. "What are you doing home?" I pondered. He was supposed to be at the shop now.  
"The Nazis issued a decree that Jewish folks aren't allowed to own shops anymore. So I had to close down the store."  
"How awful. I loved that store!" I replied  
"I know you did." He sighs. Then he puts his hand on my shoulder. "Your mother told me about earlier."  
"Oh, so now you're on her side?" I crossed my arms and turned away from him.  
"Samantha," He sat down on my bed. Then he puts his hand on my shoulder. "We're only doing this to protect you."  
"Well, you're doing a lousy job." I brush his hand away.  
He sighs again. "I brought you some new books. I know how much you love to read."  
"Can't I watch TV?" I whined  
"What is TV?" he asks me  
"Television, Papa."  
"Ah, yes." Pause. "What's television?"  
That's right. TV hasn't been invented yet.  
"Never mind, Papa. When may I see Daniel again?"  
"We just went through with this. You can't. You're not allowed. If the Nazis catch you, you'll be killed."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's alright, _punta shnaim_, we'll be okay." He kisses my head.  
I smiled at my father.  
"I just hope things don't get any worse than they already are."  
Papa chuckles. "You and me both." He says, stroking my long, black hair.

Kinderla- darling

Punta Shnaim- pretty face


	2. New Home

It did get worse. Nazis invaded our city and started capturing Jewish people. Papa said that should go into hiding. We went to stay at the Hudson's house. But on the day we moved in, a Nazi officer saw Mama and Papa and took them away. Mrs. Hudson said that they'd be taken away to a concentration camp. I was so scared. I told the Hudsons that I would be staying at the Fenton's and if my parents ever came back, to tell them where I was.

Mr. and Mrs. Fenton gladly took me in. I looked like Danny, so I could pass as his sister. I had to still change my name though. Samantha was a dead giveaway I was Jewish. So, I changed it to Gina Lillian. They were my best friends' names. Gina and Lillian were like sisters. I met them in preschool. They both moved when I was in third grade. Danny and Tucker came along in first. We were a group of five back then. Then it was shortened to three. I was crushed.

From then on, I was referred to as Gina Lowe. No one ever suspected a thing. I lived in the room next to Daniel's. My life was going great. I was able to go to school again, and Danny and I could be seen in public again together.

One day, Danny and I were walking through the park and suddenly a Nazi patroller stopped us. He asked for our papers. I didn't have any. Danny quickly explained that I left them at home. Danny whispered to me to go home. I did. When I looked back, the officer was beating up Daniel. I ran back to his house and told his parents. They told me to stay there. Daniel's father walked casually to the park. He found Daniel there unconscious. He picked up his son and helped him home. I was sitting on the couch when they came in. I threw my arms around my lover. He hugged me back.

"Daniel, I was so worried about you." I whispered to him

"I was too." he whispered back

"How?"

"I thought I'd never be able to see you again, Sam." _He called me by my real name. He must really care._ I thought.

I kissed his cheek as tears fell from my eyes.

I just recieved a letter from Mama and Papa. They said that they're doing fine and they miss me a lot. I write them back. But they never get my letter. The head Nazis of their camp tore up the letters I sent them. They tear up most letters that people send them. Daniel was supportive and told me that they were reading my letters from the heart. I love that about him. He can be so adorable and not make any sense.


	3. Stranger Knocking At My Door

While I was out for a walk, one afternoon, a man called out to me yelling, "SAMANTHA!!" He ran over to me and said, "Hallo, Samantha. Do you remember me? I'm your uncle. Chaim? Remember?"

"I don't know any Chaims And my name is Gina." I began to walk away.

He grabbed my arm. "Nonsense, Samantha. You're my niece!"

"Let go of me!" I pulled his hand off of my arm.

"Samantha, what's wrong?"

"I'm not Samantha!" I yelled as I ran away.

The man somehow followed me back to the house. Then "Uncle Chaim" knocked on the door. Mrs. Fenton opened it.

"Hallo. I'm Chaim Williams."

"Yes. And?" she asked

"My niece, Samantha, is inside this building. She is requested by her parents right away."

Daniel ran to the door. "What?! That can't be true. Samantha's an orphan."

Mrs. Fenton puts her arm around Daniel. "Please excuse my son. But he is right. Samantha doesn't have any parents."

I was watching everything from the safety of the stairwell.

"So I see. But I am her mother's brother. It is proper for me to take custody of her."

_What?! This _can't _be happening. I don't have any uncles! Nor are my parents dead! Even if they were, they certainly wouldn't want me to live with some stranger._

"Well, I suppose..." Mrs. Fenton started

"One moment please." Daniel says. He closes the door and turns to his mother. "You aren't serious are you?"

"Daniel, he's her uncle. It's only proper for---"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. It's only proper for her to go live with a total stranger. Sam told me what happened. She doesn't have any Uncle Chaims'. Nor does she have any uncles period."

"That's peculiar."

"Yes. Now, go reason with the man." Daniel says as he walks to the stairs. He takes my hand and we go into his room.

When Mrs. Fenton opens the door, the man has a gun in his hand.

"Alright, we have heard from a source that you are keeping a Jew in this household."

"I don't know anything of the sort."

The man grabs her hair and points the gun to her head.

Mrs. Fenton is now trembling in fear. "Th-they're upstairs." she managed to say

The man throws Mrs. Fenton down and stomps up the stairs. He kicks Daniel's door open. Daniel and I are sitting on his bed, kissing. The man walks out of the room. He runs back here. When he does, he grabs my arm.

"Let me go!" I yell

He hits me on the head with his gun. I start to bleed.

"Let her go!" I hear Daniel yell

"Shut up!" The man shoots Daniel in his right leg. He falls back onto his bed, bleeding. Mrs. Fenton runs in and sees her son on his bed, covered in blood and whimpering. Then she sees me being dragged by the man towards the door. The man hits her on the head with his gun. She falls unconscious. The man drags me out of the house and throws me into the back of a truck. There are several other people in there. They look at my new ruffled dress with envy and sadness in their eyes. These people had lost almost everything to the Germans. I did some growing up while I was in that truck.


	4. The Camps

Three days later, I finally saw light again. There were officers everywhere. One of them grabbed me and put me in line with tons of other people. After hours of waiting, we ended up in some sort of camp thing. Then it hit me. I was a prisoner. This was a concentration camp. Suddenly, I saw a woman with very short red hair and sparkling green eyes. _Mama. _I thought to myself. I ran over to her, saying "Mama! Mama!" She turned around and grabbed me. I clinged to her tightly. Tears fell quickly from my eyes. I was just happy that she was alive. I looked up. Mama was sobbing quietly. We hugged for the longest time that I could ever remember. I'm so lucky that I can be with my mama. I know that very few girls get to be with their moms at these camps.

I thought that we'd only be there for like a week or two. A month tops. But it turned out to be longer than that. I was dying there. Everyday we had to do back-breaking labor. I never realized that people did have it much worse than me. One day when I was out working the fields, this woman collapsed from the heat and died. Mama was friends with her already. She had three children who lived with their father who isn't Jewish, so they might live through this horrible war. I felt so bad for that woman. She gave her life for her children. Now she's dead. Also, before bed each night, I would write Danny a secret letter. There were secret underground mail people who delivered mail to loved ones and gave us letters back. It was too risky to sneak people out. But just reading a letter from someone you care about helps a lot. Daniel told me that when his right leg is now paralyzed and he is on crutches. I feel so bad for him. In my last letter, I told him how much I loved him and I wished for him to get better soon.

A month passed and I was still at the camp. It was hard work but each day, I grew stronger. Papa was taken to the gas chambers a week ago. Mama and I cried for a long time. But we had to get over it if we wanted to survive. I worked hard daily, I ate what I was given without complaining and I listened to the officers. Basically, I did anything to survive. In the middle of the night one time, Mama's bed broke and she hurt her back. She was taken to the infirmary immediately. I was on my own now. _If I can survive this, I can do anything._ I thought to myself. I still visited Mama in the infirmary every chance that I could. But when I saw her, I was usually covered in bruises or a sunburn or something else like that. This couldn't get any worse because it was at the lowest point it could be. I was so depressed.

Many times I would try and kill myself. So the soldiers woudn't have the glory of killing another Jew. But then I realized every time that Danny was waiting for me. Waiting for me to come home. I wanted to come home one day. Then Daniel and I could get married and raise a family. That's the dream that keeps me alive. The secret underground mail service was found out about and now it is discontinued. All the men in that service were shot and killed. I felt so bad for them. They were only trying to help people reach their loved ones. Those men didn't do anything wrong. I wish I could have just one more letter from Danny. Just to know how he's doing.

A year had passed and Mama died. I wept for so long. I was now an orphan. Mama was an only child and Papa had a sister, but she lived in England, and she wanted nothing to do with me. I was now dying of malnutrition. To keep myself alive, I would take a bit of a plant and chew on it. It sounds disgusting, but when you havn't had any food for four, five days, you'd eat grass too. This helped. Slowly, I rid myself of the malnutrition. I just had to get on the officers' good sides and I just might make it. But then, a list was posted. It was a list of who would be sent to the gas chambers. And my name was on it.


	5. Final Escape

I had to escape. It was my only way to survive. In the midst of the night, I snuck out of my bunker and crept to the barbed wire fence and stood where the secret hole that the mail service used in the past. The soil was soft there. Perfect for digging. I spent about five hours of digging, I made it to the outside. I covered the hole so no one knew that someone had snuck out. The only thing left that was mine was Mama's locket. She gave it to me the day she died. The next day she was cremated. I still cry whenever I think about it. I ran away from the camp as quickly as I could. Finally, after four vigorous days of walking, I reached Munich.

Apparently, word had gotten to Daniel that I went to the showers and died. He was so grief-stricken that he shot himself with his father's gun. Daniel was dead because of me. If I had written them a letter a day earlier, Daniel would still be alive. Also, his sister, Jasmine, was killed because she and her husband took in twelve Jews and were found out. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton are now childless. I know all this because when I got to the Fenton's, they told me what happened. I told them how sorry I was for their loss. They saw how deeply I felt for the loss of their son. For I too, had loved him.

Months went by and I couldn't take it anymore. It was 1944. The war had been going on for five years already. Three of my favorite people were killed because of this war. I can't even go outside anymore because I'll think that people can tell what I'm thinking. This war brainwashed me. It was enough. So one day, I took a knife from the kitchen, went into Daniel's old room, and slit my throat. I died instantly.

When I was up in heaven, I saw Daniel, he was shaking me. Like he was trying to wake me up. Then something else happened. My eyes opened and there was Danny, right next to me, holding my hand. When I fully opened my eyes, he smiled. I reached out to touch his face to see if this was real. It was. I touched his cheek and he put his hand on top of mine.

"Wha-what happened?" I asked, weakly

"You were hallucinating and you had a heart attack."

"Then why can't I remember anything?"

"When you passed out, you hit your head on a bench and that must've made you lose the memory. You've been in a coma ever since."

I sit up. "And when did this happen?"

"About a week ago."

My jaw dropped. _A week? I was in a coma for a week? How is that possible? I-I... It was a dream? B-but, the camps, it seemed so real. H-how?_

I wrapped myself around Danny's waist and he held me.

"Danny?"

"Hmm?" He sat down.

"Where am I exactly?"

"You're in the hospital. Sammy, if you hadn't woken up when you did, you would've died. I couldn't afford to lose you."

"I know what you mean. I love you, Danny. More than anything."

"I love you too, Sammy." He kissed me. It was a long kiss. I held onto Danny for the longest time ever. I'm alive and Danny is here with me. There's nothing else in the world that I'd trade them for.


End file.
